Many types of bearings, bushings and runners have surfaces that slide against a corresponding surface. Such surfaces are subject to wear, and must be replaced if sufficient wear occurs. Replacement or repair of those components can be costly and time-consuming.
For example, in electric submergible pumping systems, utilized in pumping oil and/or other production fluids from producing wells, a variety of thrust bearings, corresponding runners, and radial bearings or bushings are incorporated into the components of the system. However, such systems typically are used in wellbores drilled deep beneath the earth's surface. The time and expense required to withdraw an electric submergible pumping system from the earth to service or replace bearings or other components is extremely costly with respect to both the removal procedure and lost production. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide wear surfaces with wear-resistant materials that reduce or eliminate the need for servicing or replacement of such components.
Various measures are taken to lengthen the life of bearing surfaces, such as the surfaces of thrust bearings and cooperating runners. For example, hardened steels and tungsten carbide have been utilized in making these bearing components. Additionally, circular inserts of polycrystalline diamond have been mounted on or in the bearings. Polycrystalline diamond has traditionally been utilized in small, circular compacts that each must be properly mounted and oriented to form a bearing surface. It would be advantageous to utilize an extremely wear-resistant material, such as polycrystalline diamond, without the constraints of multiple independent compacts.